Promise to Remember Hannah
by alexis-texas-luv-ya
Summary: Hannah dies. A WORK IN PROGRESS...for now....Lackson is in the story for y'all! Sorry, I'm from Texas...it's natural!
1. Promise to remember me

Promise To Remember Hannah 

Okay, this is a sad story. I wrote it cause my BFF alexisgal was watching TV with CandyCanesRock and CandyCanesRock was watching the music video from Billy Ray called "Ready, Set, Don't Go", and thought it sounded like Miley died. So, the story! And there's a song called "Promise To Remember Me", it's REALLY sad! Onward!

"Well," Said Hannah Montana, "Bye Daddy. Bye Jackson." She started to walk off, then turned around and said, "Remember to feed Dandy." Robbie decided Miley was mature enough to have a pet and got her a pet horse named Dandy. He got Jackson a turtle, but Jackson wasn't mad – he was teaching Sitting Rock (that's the name of the turtle) dog tricks. Yup. Seriously.

Hannah walked off and someone said, "Flight 63 to Nashville, Tennessee, now boarding. We are now seating first class and the special compartment A." Hannah was sitting compartment A and so was Johnny Depp, Amy Winehouse, and Hilary Swank. Hannah was going to Nashville, Johnny to Austin, Texas, Amy to Topeka, Kansas, and finally Sanjaya to Washington, D.C.

They were on the plane and had just landed in Austin. They took off again after everyone was off, and then they landed in Topeka. They were on their way to Nashville when –

POW! They had hit another plane! They started shooting downward and everyone screamed. Hannah clung to the door handle as she was sitting by the emergency exit and she and everyone else in her position tried to open the door when spoken to.

The doors wouldn't budge. They were almost certain of death. Hilary ran over to Miley and said, "HANNAH! Take my spot! You'll be safer!" She quickly got up into Hilary's spot. Then they crashed.

**PTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRH**

The pilot of the plane and the flight attendants looked at all the dead bodies. "Oh no," Said the pilot, looking at Hannah Montana. "WHERE AM I GONNA HEAR BEST OF BOTH WORLDS OTHER THAN YOUTUBE AND MYSPACE?!" (Well, it's gotta have comedy!) The flight attendant said, "She has a pulse, but it's weak. It's gonna last about five, ten minutes." They rushed Hannah to the closest hospital. It was in Jefferson City, Missouri.

The doctors got a surprise – they lifted her up to put on a table and her wig fell off. They found in it a nametag: Miley Stewart 

_254 Saffron Street_

_Malibu, CA  
90100_

"Miley Stewart?" Asked the doctor, "You mean Hannah Montana, um, lied?" The doctors and nurses were shocked, until a nurse shouted, "We got nothing!" They ran around her and tried to revive her, but, all was lost.

**PTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRH**

Thor came over to the Stewart residence holding a newspaper days later. "Hey Jackson!" He yelled, running through the front doors. "Did you hear Hannah Montana died?" "WHAT?!" Yelled Jackson, grabbing the paper from Thor. He read it, and, sadly, heard that Hannah Montana was hiding the fact that she was Miley Stewart and that both identities died in the crash that took place in Jefferson City, Missouri. "DAD!"

"What son?" "Miley and Hannah both were, um, killed." Robby Ray had a look of disbelief on his face and snatched the paper out of his son's hands.

He ran up the stairs and started to sing Promise To Remember Me:

In our busy lives

In the coming days

You and I will go

Our separate ways

Tell me while we share this moment

Tell me you'll remember me

Time takes what we feel

Even when it's real

Fades it like a sunset on the sea

I know but

Still I'm asking you to promise

Promise to remember me

Look into my eyes

And you'll see it's true

Even when you're gone

I'll still need you

Say you'll think of me tomorrow

Say that you'll remember me

Time takes what we feel

Even when it's real

Fades it like a sunset on the sea

I know but

Still I'm asking you to promise

Promise to remember me

When today slips away in memory

Promise to remember me

As our paths divide

As the gulf grows wide

We know that's the way it's got to be

But tell me

You will not forget our moment

Every now and then

While we're running free

Promise to remember me

Okay, that's chapter one, PROMISE TO REMEMBER ME (let's see if it will fit!)! And if you want to listen to PROMISE TO REMEMBER ME, review saying: "Wow, I wanna know where to find promise to remember me" and I'll reply to you with it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Ruby Baby

Promise To Remember Hannah Three weeks and passed since Miley's death, and still Jackson would never remember to refill the toilet paper rolls, but today was different. He filled them with the grief of his sister's loss and when finding out he forgot again. He found some in the trash and thought, _It's better than nothing'._

He pulled it of the trash, and, to his surprise, found a pregnancy test in the paper, reading it, it said POSITIVE.

He knew it couldn't be Miley; sure, she was going out with Oliver before her death, but she would never do this. Miley's newfound friend Ashley didn't have a boyfriend but humungo crush on Dandruff Danny, and he didn't know it. Luanne was out, too, as she had moved into the Stewart residence to be taught a lesson. It had to be…LILLY.

He heard her walk in the house and close the door behind her. "Lilly, get me some toilet paper!" She blushed slightly and walked in, her left hand stretched out, her right in front of her eyes. "Don't leave, Lil." He said, flushing the toilet. "I need to talk to you."

She was wondering what to do when he said, "What happened two weeks ago?" Lilly said calmly, "Miley's funeral was planned and the date set for two days from now." "After that, bonehead." She giggled and Jackson said, "This is no laughing matter, Lilly." He held up the test.

She burst into tears and said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "Who is the father? I'm gonna beat him up the next time he gets his hands on my girl." "Jackson! Please! It's um, it's…you." The words slipped out of her mouth quietly, as she thought of what would happen to her.

Jackson half smiled and said, "Three things. One: are we going to keep this secret from anyone?" Lilly nodded. "Two: How long have you known?" "Six days." "Three: I've always wanted to be a father at seventeen, and I will be." His birthday, he figured, was in a few days. What a present!

Lilly started speaking. "I know exactly how to keep this secret from our parents: she told me to move closer to you, like out of the house, because you're my boyfriend and you need it after Miley. Your dad told _you _to move out, too, to be closer to me after Miley. We could tell our parents that we're getting married so we can feel better. Then, we move in together, but don't tell them. This all needs to be done in three weeks, when I'll get morning sickness. You get a better job, and then we can have the baby and afford the hospital room."

"I love the way you think." Said Jackson with a smile. "But what about school and our friends?" "We'll tell them. You think I could keep a secret from Oliver?" Laughing, Jackson replied something simple: No.

They had it all planned and they bought their dream home (with help from Mrs. Truscott and Mr. Stewart, and they agreed marrying could relieve their pain from Miley's death.) and they chose the names Ruby for a girl and Dylan for a boy.

**Okay, here's chapter two, ****Ruby Baby! (If you read the names, you'll see why it's called Ruby Baby.) And by the way, for a girl the middle name will be Miley to remember her and for a boy Oliver to remember Oliver who might die too, from cancer. I update every weekday for y'all! Bye!**


	3. Ready, Set, Don't Go

Promise To Remember Hannah 

So it was settled. The funeral was arranged and everyone said things on Miley's life. Lilly just about wrote a novel:

"She was my best friend, Miley Ray Stewart. She always told me everything. We were going to grow up, live in a house together, and she was going to marry my friend Oliver and I her brother Jackson. But we had silly fights that got in the way: she got mad because I chose our friend Sarah in gym, she wanted to bring Oliver and I to a tennis tournament and I thought she'd choose Oliver, and so on. We were actually in a fight before she died. She borrowed a watch from me that said, "You're a true friend," like her alter ego Hannah Montana's song. She wanted to bring it with her to where she was going and I said no, but then she wanted to bring it so bad she said she lost it. Then I got mad and said, "Fine, have fun without me and forget your stupid watch!" It was a gift from her for my fifteenth birthday. Then the crash happened and before she boarded I said, "I hate you! You're not my friend anymore!" That's all I can say without crying."

Jackson was touched. "Lilly," He whispered when she sat down again, without moving his lips. "I know why she wanted to take it so bad. I'll tell you later."

It was Jackson's turn and he said, "Miley was my sister, and I felt obliged to help her when our mother passed away. I didn't want to lose Miley too, but I see that's too late. When she wrote her song I Miss You, to our mother, I was scared that Miley would be with our mother and I loved her, so Miley, if you can hear me, remember our brother-sister fights, I wish I could take back all the things I said. Thank you."

They left and Lilly said, "I look hideous in black!" She started to cry into Jackson's shoulder. _Uh oh, _thought Jackson (I didn't know he could, either! But it IS a fanFICTION – keyword: fiction, yup, I went there), _Mood swings, signs of being in her situation. _"Lilly, I think you look good in anything." Mood swing number two: "I hate you! You're just saying that!"

"Lilly, please listen to me."

**Lilly's POV**

Should I listen to him? Oh yeah, he's trying to keep me from being caught. "I guess I do like this dress."


	4. Joy To The World!

Promise To Remember Hannah (to make life easier for me, I'm updating Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday) 

It was my and Jackson's wedding and it was anything but perfect. First, I got all moody at "till death do you part", and burst into tears.

"You're gonna die!" I told Jackson. "Lilly, it's an expression." "My dress makes me look fat!" "Lilly, you weigh 112 pounds! That's not fat!" "You're just saying that!" "Lilly," "JACKSON! STOP YELLING AT ME!" And then you see what happened next: I slapped him.

"Ow! LILLY!" I started to cry again. "I'm sorry, Lils, but you can't be slapping people at weddings. It's like, the rules." I cried even harder. "So now there are rules?" "Um, JOY TO THE WORLD!" Everyone laughed, even the people conducting the ceremony. "Yes, well, you may now kiss the bride," One of them said between giggles.

"Who's Joy?" I asked Jackson. "DO I know her?" "Lilly, its another expression." "So know you're saying I'm ugly?" "WHAT?!" "Don't lie to me; who is she?" "Um…" "I SAID DON'T LIE!" Very nice wedding, huh? 

Everyone was fighting, even my bride's maid Sarah and Jackson's best man Cooper. (They are going out, by the way.) "I told you they ordered chocolate cake!" Yelled Cooper. "But chocolate comes from trees," Replied Sarah. "The trees will live without one tiny thing of chocolate!"

Jackson started to tear up. "This is what me and Miley used to do." He turned around and saw someone that had a Hannah Montana hairstyle. "Miley…" He muttered, but I didn't know that till later.

"So, this is Joy? JOY! STOP DATING MY MAN!" Turns out, her name WAS Joy. But it wasn't the Joy that Jackson had been "dating". I beat her up with my skateboard after the wedding.

PTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRH 

"Way to go, Leinstein." Jackson and I were being brought to the police after my skateboard "fell" out of my hands and onto Joy's head. "Aww," I replied, still in a mood swing. "Jackson, you didn't tell me we were using pet names." "Lilly Yesina Truscott!" "How'd you know my middle name? Did I get drunk and tell you?" "I just thought that since we're a couple, we should know each other's middle names." 

(How romantic is he? Sorry, I couldn't hear your answer over my heart.)

"That's so sweet Jackson, um, uh…give me a minute." "IT'S JACKSON RAY STEWART!" "No, that's not it." "UGH!"


End file.
